


L’amore è cieco

by VirgilShark



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VN
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilShark/pseuds/VirgilShark
Summary: 庆祝DMC5实至名归最佳ACT！我想看斯巴达之孙找爸爸的DMC6。
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VN - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	L’amore è cieco

他埋首进孩子的两腿间，男孩惊呆了，他屏息着一动不动，好像生来就是这幅僵硬的样子。眩晕中视线不自觉看向父亲银发下裸露出来的苍白后脖颈，感受到了冰凉吐息从大腿根处轻轻抚过，惊慌之中弯下腰试图制止这行为，却在碰到那部分皮肤后成了温柔地摩挲——就这么来回于毫无防备的后颈上，那挤压在他腿间的脸似乎凝固了，接着男孩颤抖起来：那冬季的呼吸从尾椎逆流而上，他仰起头，熠熠生辉的眼里流出带着哀感的祈求和无法抵抗的渴望。  
令人难以置信。Nero这么想着，就像有第七日的雨从天而降，父亲是承载命运的方舟，上面的乘客只有父与子，就这样，他们成了命中注定的彼此，谁也无法抗过谁。最深的夜晚里，欢爱的斑点燃烧在天边，男孩的肋骨扩张着，软肉抖动着，小巧隐秘的骨朵肿胀着，又收缩着，像被烧伤那样疼痛并瘙痒。最初这比雪水更冷的川流令孩子害怕，他感到自己沉浮在未知的虚幻中，除了被绞紧的庭穴蜜肉，其他一切都是不存在的，连同恍然间从头顶落下的咸味汗水......像幻影，掺着造物主的寂寥与神秘，摆动的腰身与碰撞的小激流如同镜子里摇曳的假梦，而他是神话故事里被分离的夏娃，没有一天是不难处的。  
“papa......”  
他哽咽起来，比起无法停下的结合，泪水更真切。  
Vergil停下来，他仍掌控着手里的肉，柔顺的孩子脸颊红若秋实，皮肤白净又细嫩，是容易受到伤害的那种，像个娇贵的瓷娃娃。那头软又白的发丝无力摊开来，衬得未长开的腰肢过于女性化，划过汗珠的胸脯扁平而柔软，臀又是那样窄小，如同沙丁鱼一样呈线性，光滑紧致，拉长了脖子看去竟生出几分窈窕的滋味。  
“男孩。”  
在这疲于对抗的本能里，当一方屈从时一切就变得和谐又温馨，身心像泡在温水中的鸭子，又如赤子，令孩子在父亲身下展露出发育不全、细皮嫩肉的肢体，使劲地挣扎无助又可怜。他当然爱他——爱上天的父。但似乎并不抱什么希望，即便有过如此亲密的欢爱，他仍对父亲敬而远之，这是孩子内心深处对希望的不自信：他宁愿没希望。那东西会毁灭一切真心，巨大而不可抗拒，就这么从心头掠过去，影子也不屑停留。  
事到如今，Nero更像是惧怕被爱那般不安的躁动着，这是一种迫切的渴慕，令他毫无征兆地心跳加快，却日渐消瘦。Vergil被孩子倔强的否认激起了狂热的怜爱与热情，甚至更多得是具有野性的欲望，迫使他作个好父亲的责任满足了男孩每一次的呻吟与求欢。很快Nero就学会了让父亲怎么在释放后仍保持在自己体内——这方面Vergil显得异常大度，他坚定地留在肋骨的肉中，任由对方支配，随孩子激情万分地律动、不知廉耻地狂舞达到高潮的一刻，虽然是被动的坚挺，但能感觉到男孩的小心翼翼不翼而飞时，Vergil感到骄傲和满足，便由着他性子去了。  
“亲亲我......papa。”  
男孩要求着，他张开双臂的前胸裸着白与红的肉乳，充着血，仿佛要掉落的熟果子。  
父亲受到了莫大的满足，一把搂起孩子，在他的肩头轻轻吻着。Nero兴高采烈，被柔软的触碰搞得浑身哆嗦，头往后仰拼了命地呼吸。  
“还想要什么？”Vergil问到，甚至于浮现出一丝淡薄的笑意。  
“糖......约克郡布丁......哈......”Nero兴奋着、大口喘气，他想象自己坐在圣诞树前，掰着手指一件件去数没有尽头的礼物，嘟囔道：“——婚礼。”  
他终于意识到，对性爱的恐惧在这一刻消失了，敬畏与喜爱油然而生，此时精神与肉体才达成了统一——尊重这份真心。如此之前的黑暗生活烟消云散，唯有趔趄、温情、不分离的生活等待着，这份被充斥全然承爱的喜悦挺进了脊骨、子巢、脑髓，和什么东西一起跳动着，他要求的这份礼物，现在看来并非不可实现。  
“你在向我要求人类绝不可能的事情。”Vergil说道，那语调平缓又沉稳，没有丝毫意识到其中残酷的意味、他也没有给孩子伤痛的机会：“而我们不需要被那部分约束。”  
噢......Nero感到悲伤，并非因为苦难，而是过于甜蜜的糖浆浇筑进了心窝，是长久、缓慢、持续并不停歇的承诺慢慢走来的脚步声，并不是偶然的瞬息错觉，在这之前的孤独、被迫、敏感的心灵都被新生的自信心冲破了，他终于不再呜咽了。  
“我想下一个圣诞节快点儿来临。”  
他蜷缩着，如婴幼儿般偎依在父亲的臂弯里，他仍保持着被赋予的主宰权：让Vergil在他体内留守。  
“只要你愿意，”男人低着头凑过去，再次亲吻了儿子软嫩的脸庞：“明天就可以拆礼物。”  
“晚安，papa。”  
Nero满足地闭上眼，生命曾是长期美妙的痛苦，现在它没有伤疤了，蜂蜜由上而下，灌满了整个年轻身躯。  
最后回答他的是又一个吻。


End file.
